The invention relates to a support device, including a clamping structure, for supporting an article particularly in a motor vehicle.
Such support devices are used for example for the mounting of a reading light. The reading light is disposed at one end of a so-called goose-neck, which is provided at its other end with a clamp by way of which the gooseneck can be mounted on various components.
Furthermore, support devices for mobile telephones are known which include a clamping element by way of which the support devices can be mounted for example to the register of an air vent of a vehicle. Although such arrangements are generally operational, a gooseneck cannot be used with such a support arrangement. The forces generally effective on the support structure for a gooseneck are too large for clamping structures.
In order to mount, for example, a mobile phone support structure on a gooseneck, the gooseneck has to be firmly supported. This has been done so far by providing the gooseneck with a clamp by way of which the gooseneck was mounted, for example, to support rods of a headrest or it is provided with a base member, which is screwed to a vehicle body structure. This however is relatively expensive and inconvenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support device for supporting an article in a motor vehicle by means of a gooseneck which can be conveniently and firmly mounted to the vehicle by a mounting structure by which the support device can be firmly connected to the vehicle body and which can accommodate relatively large forces.